New Bella
by PurpleRose2498
Summary: When the Cullen's leave Bella becomes new Bella. She changes everything about her, her clothes, her hair and her attuide. She's now going to Yale but what happens when the Cullen's come back into her life and she starts to fall for a new Cullen? Rated M because of language and other things later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**No sparkly vampires in this story, just like my other ones…**_

**Bella**

It's been 3 months since _he's _left. Three months since I've seen my family, since I've been normal. When _he _left I was so broken, still partly am. I couldn't believe my ears, he was gone and I knew he wasn't coming back. I think that's what scared me the most, when I was finally in a family, it all just got ripped away.

I know I have Charlie and Renee, but they haven't been the ideal parents, well Charlie has. Renee not so much and she never will. I understand she was young when she had me but if she couldn't take care of me then she shouldn't have kept me. Simple as that.

"Bells, I'm going." I heard my father say. It was Saturday meaning he was leaving for his fishing trip.

"Okay.' I said back, surprising him. I really hadn't said much in the past few months. I've hardly eaten but I've slowly been eating once again. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I waited until he was down the road before walking upstairs and grabbing my purse that Alice had on insisted I use. I opened my wallet and pulled out the 4 cried cards, Carlisle had given me. I had about 1,000 in cash from Alice, might as well spend it.

I started going through my closet, nothing but sweatshirts. Wow, my clothing choice is sad. I grabbed a box from the attic and started throwing in the older clothes and shoes. By the time I was done my closet was almost empty. I looked around the room and it looked like a kid's room. That had to change. I grabbed another box and started putting stuff away, I was a senior in high school I did not need to have kid's draws. By the time I was done with that, my room looked so empty. No for long I thought and carried the box to the attic, writing '_Bella's Stuff' _on the side.

I brought the old box of clothes to my truck; trying not to trip. I walked back inside and grabbed something to eat. Next I got in the shower, I started thinking about what color to change my hair too. Blonde. I smiled getting out of the shower and walking to my room. Putting on a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt along with my converse; I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs once again trying not the trip. I pulled on my coat and headed outside.

The three hour drive went by pretty fast, it was already 11am by the time I gotten to Seattle. The first place I stopped was the phone store, I got a brand new IPhone which just came out a few months ago **(Okay, I know IPhone's didn't come out till like late 2006 but let's pretend they came out a little early)**.

The next place I stopped was the hair salon. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A girl in her 20's asked me.

"I'd like to do something different with my hair, do you take walk INS?" I asked. She smiled and stepped around the counter.

"Of course. What were you thinking?" She asked me. I thought for a second before answering her.

"I'm thinking blonde and then maybe get some extensions." I replied. She nodded and took me over to a chair. Next another lady came over and told me her name was Amanda. I told her what I wanted to do with my hair and she told me she'd be back. The dying took about an hour, plus they had to die the extensions so it would match the color. I didn't mind the wait, it was peaceful.

"Alright sweetheart, you're all done." Amanda said. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked different, a good different. She gave me a few tips on how to style it sick I usually just wore my hair done, I also bought some different shampoo; still strawberry of course. I paid which the price made my eyes got wide but it was worth it. The next place was the mall. A place I'd never step into with being forced. The first store I went was Forever 21.

"Excuse me, do you think you could help me?" I asked one of the saleslady. She nodded and the shopping began.

By the time I was done it was already it was 3:30pm. Charlie said he'd back a little late so I didn't know when he'd be back. I was about to pass a car dealership when I stopped. A new look meaning changing everything. I pulled into the dealership, of course when I got out all of the guys all but ran to me.

"Hi, miss. How can I help you?" One of the guys said, He was a bit chubby and bald.

45 minutes later I was driving out of there with a brand new E550 2-Door Mercedes-Benz Coupe **(I know that this car hasn't even come out yet but let's pretend it did)**. I almost dropped dead when I saw the price but I needed a change, what better than a new car?

I got back in Forks around and realized I had to stop at the store. It was 7:00pm so thankfully the store wasn't closed. When I walked in everyone stared but I did the best I could to ignore them, of course I was blushing. I got what I needed and got the hell out of there. I drove back home in silence, the engine of the car purring which made me smile. Charlie still wasn't home when I got in so I quickly putt all of the clothes I'd bought. I went to about 8 different stores and spent more than 400 at each, plus I stopped at Best Buy and bought a new laptop because of the one in my room was a bit old. I got a bunch of stuff for my room that didn't make it look so childish.

After putting away the clothes along with the shoes, which the sale's lady thought me to walk in heels so I bought a few pairs of thoughts, I want back downstairs and started on dinner, spaghetti.

"Bells?" I heard dad call just as I finished cooking.

"In here, dad." I called back. I poured the sauce in the pan and started to stir.

"Bells?" He said. I turned around and his eyes budged out of his head.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"Your hair." He said.

"I needed a change. Ready to eat?" I asked. He nodded and I set a plate in front of him.

"So how's Billy and Harry?" I asked. He seemed so surprised that I was even talking let alone asking about people.

"Their alright. Jacob's been missing you." He replied.

"Well, I'll have to hang out with him soon." I said.

After eating we walked into the living room and I started on my homework, I could feel Charlie staring at me. After a bit I went to bed, telling Charlie a goodnight. For the first time in months I got a full night's sleep. No nightmares, no Edward.

_April 31__st__ 2006 – Graduation Day _

"Bella!" I heard my mother's distant yell. I turned around and my mother was waving like crazy. I blushed and Angela laughed a few rows back. It was now graduation day and tomorrow I would be out of high school and an official college student! I had gotten my acceptance letter just a few weeks ago and I was now officially going to Yale, which I didn't believe I could even in get in. Just months ago, I was sulking because Edward left and now here I am, happy. It still hurts when I think about them but it's whatever.

I started hanging out with Jacob a bit after but we had a fight, over the cullen's of course, and we stopped hanging out. Then when I tried to talk to him, he called me a stuck up bitch and then he called me a leech lover. I found out a few weeks later that he was a shape shifter, who had a huge problem with the Cullen's.

Surprisingly I did go to prom, with Mike. Jessica went with Tyler and Angela and Eric went together. I had a fun time too. I also went to Homecoming, with Mike again. Then I went with Mike again to the Winter Formal. My dad even thought I was dating him, but that was not happening. I liked Mike but not that way, and Mike knew that.

After finishing her speech, they started calling names. Of course my mother screamed when they called my name and I wanted to though my shoe at her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the Forks High class of 2006!" We all through our caps up and I noticed my mother crying. The last summer till College.

_August 2__nd__ 2006 _

The summer went pretty fast. After the graduation party that Jessica's parents had we decided to take a trip. So I, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler all rented a house in Miami. Charlie didn't like the idea but my mom was only 4 hours away from the house we rented. The house we found was a pretty big house, 6 bedroom with each their own bathroom and closets. But Jessica and Tyler were in each other's beds by the second's night, Angela and Eric had already planned on being in the same bedroom and then Mike and I. A few days after getting there Mike and I started a little fling I guess. We left around the being of May and we didn't come back to Forks until July 23rd. Eric and Angela both got into Harvard as did Jessica, Mike is going to Vermont while Tyler is going to New York. We're all going different ways but yet still near each other.

Today is packing day since I have to be in Connecticut by August 17th. I'd already packed must of my stuff before I left for Miami but I still had a few things to pack, such as pictures that I had framed and other stuff. Instead of living in the dorms, I'm going to be living in a house with 3 other girls that was right off campus, which was what people where doing now a days.

"I can't believe you're already in college. Man, I feel old." My dad said when I put the last box in the trail that was hooked to my car.

"You are old." I laughed. He blushed and pulled me in for a hug. I heard a car beep and I let go of my dad and turned around. Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric were all getting out of their cars. We had agreed to meet before we all left.

"Alright, guys get together." Jessica's mom said. All of the parents got out their cameras, including Charlie and we started to pose.

"I'm going to miss you guys! Don't forget to call!" Jessica said. We all each hugged her goodbye and then she was off. Next Tyler left, then Mike then Angela and Eric. Finally it was time for me to go.

"Don't forget to call, whatever you need just call. Okay, or I might drive there myself." My dad joked.

"Alright. I promise. Love you." I said getting in my car.

"Love you kiddo." He replied. I shut my door and took one last look at the house before driving off with my dad waving. I was driving to Jacksonville first to see my mother which took about 2 days and then I was driving to Connecticut which only took a day from Jacksonville.

It wasn't even 2 hours later when my car phone started rining.

"Dad, I'm fine." I laughed.

"This isn't your dad." A voice said. I almost slammed on my breaks when I realized who it was.

"Carlisle. What the hell?" I said.

"Bella, so nice to talk to you again. How have you been?" He asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"Carlisle it's been almost a year, since I've talked to you. How in the hell did you get my number?" I asked.

"You did use the money I gave you to buy this car, meaning I got the car phone number when the bank statement came through."

"Well it's the least I could do since your son left me in the god damn woods." I retorted. I heard him sigh and then it sounded like he was walking.

"That's not what I meant, in a mean way. I gave you those credit cards for a reason." He replied.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, I guess you are right. I am truly sorry for that Bella. I left to keep you safe." He replied.

"What are you talking about? Keep me safe from what, you guys could have kept me safe." I said.

"That's not important at the moment. Instead of living in that house with those girls, you're going to be living in your own house." He informed me.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned on the high way.

"I bought you a house." His voice seemed nervous which you never get from Carlisle.

"Carlisle! You can't just by a girl a house!" I exclaimed.

"I know but we've put you though a lot these past year and it's the least I can do. Whenever you get there, the key will be hiding underneath the mat. Everything else is on the kitchen table. My number is also with those papers." He said. I sighed, I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Alright, fine. What's the address?" I said. I pulled in a cash station and wrote down the address before saying goodbye. I got out pumped some gas, used the rest room and got some snacks and then back on the road.

_1 Week Later – August 9, 2006 _

I'd made it to Jacksonville in about a day in a half mostly because I was speeding and stayed with mom and Phil for about 5 days. I didn't tell her about how I'd talked to Carlisle but I mentioned I would be living in a house by myself now. Then I was on my way once again. And now here I am in New Haven, Connecticut. I talked to my dad before I left my moms and he seemed pretty happy but wouldn't tell me why.

"You have arrived." The little GPS thingy said. I pulled into the driveway and looked up at the large white house, yup I'm going to kill Carlisle. The house looked to be three stories! I grabbed my purse and got out of my car. I walked up to the house and got the key underneath the mat and unlocked the door. I entered the house and gasped. I fell in love.

By the end of the tour was over, I wanted to kill Carlisle. The house had 8 bedrooms. 8! I'm only one person and I do not need that many bedrooms.

"This house has 8 bedroom! I do not need that big of a house." I cried the moment he picked up. I heard someone laughing in the back ground and it seemed to be Emmett.

"You can always turn the rooms into something else, then you could keep a few as guest rooms when your parents come to visits." He said.

"If you were in front of me I would smack you." I said.

"You'd break your hand." He replied.

"Shut up. As long as you didn't hire a housekeeper or a cook, I'll be fine." I replied. There was no answer but a cough and vampires don't cough.

"Carlisle!" I cried once again. I hopped on the counter and put my phone on speaker, while putting my hair in a ponytail.

"No, leave your hair down." He said. How in the hell did he know I was going to put it up?

"What?"

"Leave it down." He repeated.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Goodbye Bella." He said then hung up. What in the hell? I turned round and no one was there and I looked out the window but no one was there.

**AN – **_**So, Bella and Carlisle are both different from what they are in the movies and books but the other characters will stay the same. I wanted this story to be something that would never happen because that makes it more real to me, if that makes any sense. I hope you liked, I'll be updating whenever I can. **_

_**Ashley XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

_September 1__st__ 2006_

"Mike. Mike. Mike! You'll do fine, just ask her out already, it's been like 2 weeks." I said into the phone. Mike had been calling me and bugging me about this girl he had meet, Katie.

"Yeah, then I'll look like a dumbass. I can't just ask her out!" He whined.

"You had no trouble asking me out." I retorted.

"That's different, we were in high school! This is college, baby!" I laughed and sat down the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Mike, that was like 9 months ago. Just ask her out and don't call me back until you do!" I said hanging up before h could reply. I usually talked to Angela or Mike every few days as did I called Charlie almost everyday. I'd finally got him to tlak and he has a girlfriend, Michelle, who had just moved to Forks. She has a 5 year old daughter, Nicole, so I was a little supirsed but he said it didn't matter and I'm happy for him. It's been a long time since he'd been truly happy.

"You dated Mike?" A voice said behind me and I whipped around. My hand holding my heart, Alice was standing there.

"Jeause Christ! Alice! You can't sneak up on people like that!" I said. She giggled and hoping up on the counter.

"But you didn't answer my question, you dated Mike?" She said, rasing her eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied as I contuied to cook.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Since like Febuary to July. Why? It was a simple fling before college. No big deal." I said, looking at her. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked shocked.

"Bella! How could you date Mike Newton?" She yelled.

"I was trying to move on Alice." I retorted. She shut her mouth and that ended that. I didn't Alice to judge me on what I did when she wasn't there.

"So are you going to the Halloween party?" She asked me.

"You mean the one at the college? Hell no, I would rather no deal with a bunch of drink 19 year olds." I laughed. Every year the school had a huge Halloween party and each year it got better and better. We talked for a while before she asked me a unexpected question.

"Bella, what do you think of Carlisle?" Alice asked me. I had just finshed making myself some dinner was and sitting at the island was her across from me. _He's hotter than hell. _I thought. Alice started giggling and I blushed, I realized I had said that outloud.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason. I'm going to get going, I'll talk to you later or something." And then she was gone. Sneaky little pixie. After eating and doing my homework it was already, 9:00pm. Thankfully it was Friday and I didn't have any classes tomorrow. I walked upstairs and to my room. I slipped off my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower, I walked back into my room and to my closet. After pulling on a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra, I pulled on a whitebutton down. Since I was home alone, I didn't have to worry about someone walking in on me. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch in the living room. I put up my feet and started to look through the channels, when I felt the couch shift. I looked over and Carlisle was sitting there, I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Good evening Bella." He smiled. I laughed and shook my head.

"You vampires are going to give me a heart attack before I'm 20." I said.

"I blame Alice." He replied. We both laughed and then we started talking. I was about to get up and get something to drink when I was suddenly pulled back down. Onto Carlisle lap. Oh dear lord.

**LEMON ALERT**

"Carlisle, what are-" Before I could finish, his lips were on mine. Unlike Edward, Carlisle wasn't rough. The kiss was soft and not rough and ridge, It felt sweet and I wanted to whimper when he pulled back. Both of our eyes locked and we stayed like for a moment before our lips crashed together once again.

Before I knew it, I was on my back on the couch with my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands, pinning down my hands. Before I knew what was happening, he stood up without breaking the kiss and walked up the stairs. My legs still locked around his waist and my hands around his neck. I heard the door shut behind us and I was suddenly on my bed.

He finally broke the kiss and started trail kisses down my neck, making me moan. I was getting wetter by the second and I knew he knew it. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, I felt like I was dying.

"Carlisle." I whimpered and the shirt was gone. I felt him smirk against my skin and I knew I was almost naked while he was fully dressed. I started to rumble with his shirt, which he ripped off, next his pants where gone. I felt him hard member pressing into my clit, dear lord. He traveled down to my thighs, making me whimpered.

"I swear to god, Carlisle, I'm going to die of sexual frustration." I said. He chuckled and then his touge was inside of me. My back arched off of the bed and I don't even remember what happened after that.

**LEMON END**

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to someone rubbing circles on my arm and I slowly opened my eyes. The night before events hit me like a ton of bricks and Carlisle's golden eyes meet mine. He had a smile on his face, a smile broke out on my face and I giggled. I tried to roll over, hiding my blue but his arm kept locked around my waist, so I couldn't move.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I whispered back, biting my lip. His lips found mine once again and he bit softly on my bottom lip, making me moan.

"CARLISLE! BELLA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BED!" A very familiar pixie voice screamed. I groaned, realizing Alice more and likely saw what was going on last night. I hide my face in Carlisle chest and he chuckled.

"It's not funny." I whined. Making him chuckle more.

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" She screamed up the stairs.

"Make her go away." I whined.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Alice screamed. Carlisle finally let me go and I rolled out of bed. Before falling asleep, I had put on a new bra and panties since Carlisle had ripped my other ones. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and started to walk out of my bedroom when I was pushed up against the wall. Carlisle nipped at my ear and I giggled.

"I SWEAR IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL COME UP THERE!" Alice screamed. Carlisle let me go since he knew that Alice wasn't going to let up. We walked down the stairs and Alice along with Jasper was in the living room. She look between the both of us, almost like a disappointed set of parents.

"Well?" She said. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot.

"I blame Carlisle." I said, trying to keep a straight face. Which I was failing at.

"I blame Bella." Carlisle said, also not trying to laugh.

"UGH!" Alice screamed and we bust out laughing. She walked out of the house with a smiling Jasper behind her. Poor Alice.

"I think for the first time in my life, I've pissed off Alice." I laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me in for a kiss. I think I could get used to this. Then when I pulled back a name suddenly came to mind. Esme.

"Oh my god! Esme!" I started to panic. I had just sleep with her husband, possibly broken up a marriage, I don't think I could live with myself if I broke up their marriage. I mean theirs mates! How could I do this?! Ugh, I'm such a stupid human. I was pacing back and forth, so many thoughts running through my head. Carlisle just cheated on his wife, with me, his son's ex-girlfriend!

"I'm such a horrible person! No wonder Alice was mad! Oh my god!" I whispered to myself. Suddenly my pacing was brought to a stop when Carlisle grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't believe I could have possibly broken up a marriage! Tears sprung to my eyes and I knew Esme would hate me.

"Esme's going to hate me! I just broke up her marriage!" I whispered.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" He said. I brought my eyes to his golden ones and I saw a hit of amusement? Was this funny to him? Was it funny that I could possibly just broken his marriage apart?

"Esme and I are not married. Never have. It's just what people thought so we went along with it. It made everything easier, I mean I loved Esme but it's more like an older sister kind of love. So calm down." He said. What?

"Oh." Was all I could reply, as lame as it sounds.

"Oh." He mocked, with a sly smile.

"It's not funny! I thought I broke up a marriage let alone a family!" I said. He pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist, I think I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

_September 20__th__, 2006 – Wednesday_

My 19th birthday came and went and it was better than my 18th birthday. Alice had wanted to throw a party but I refused, so Carlisle and I stayed in my bed all day, watching TV. I'd talked to Rosalie, Esme and Emmett for the first time in a long while and it felt good to have them back in my life. Rosalie and I talked and she told me she didn't hate me, but she was jealous because I was picking Edward over life, which she realized isn't her choice if I become a vampire or not.

I unlocked my front door and walked in. I was dog tried from all of the boring class's at school that I had to go to on Wednesday's. I sat down my books on the kickten table and walked up the stairs. I heard a loud crash from the living room and I whipped around.

"Carlisle?" I called. I walked back down the stairs and stopped. I heard pairs of feet moving around the living room, 2 people. I slowly walked to the living room and to guys with masks where there. Their heads whipped up and I ran.

"GET HER!" One of them screamed as I raced up the stairs. Of course me being clumsy, I took a nose dive and blacked out.

**Carlisle**

I was quickly to the ER, since I had just been called down there.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Home invasion, a girl about 19 years old was found lying in the living room blood everywhere. Her jaw is broken is several different places, she has been raped and they stabbed her." One of the EMT's said. I looked down at the girl and my eyes widen.

"Dr. Cullen? Do you know this girl?"

"This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Sally call my daughter, Alice and tell her what's going on." I said.

"She's crashing." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. We rushed her into a room and I started to do CPR. Her heart started beating again and I knew I had to move quickly or I would lose her.

_6 hours later_

Finally it was done and Bella was stable. The stab wound wasn't too deep but I did have to put wires in her mouth to keep her jaw straight, not to mention she would have to have braces. I walked out to the waiting room where Alice rushed up to me.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She's alive, she's going to be sore in the morning. I had to put wires in her mouth because the bastards broke her jaw in 3 different places, they raped her too." I said. Rosalie growled, she became a different person when someone mentioned rape, since she'd been raped as a human left on the street for dead. Alice asked if she could go see her and I showed her the room number.

"I swear, if I find the son of a bitches who has done this, I'll kill them." Emmett growled. I couldn't believe this. Why hadn't Alice seen it? I sat down in one of the chairs and put my head in my hands.

"Someone has to call Carlie." I said.

"I'll do it." Esme said. I nodded and she left to go call Bella's father.

"It'll be alright, Carlisle. Bella's a strong girl, I know she'll make it out of this." Rosalie said, sitting down next to me. I could only pray she would.

_3 Days Later _

**Bella**

I had woken up just 2 days ago and I wanted to scream. I couldn't move my mouth nor could I talk. My stomach hurt like a bitch and I just wanted to sleep. Carlisle had told me everything that had happened and I started to freak out when he said they raped me. He calmed me down but it didn't matter, just knowing another man touch me without my consent made me angry. Today they were finally taking out one of the wires so I could at least talk, a little bit.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to numb your mouth, you would feel a thing and try not to move." Carlisle said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt the prick of the needle and then I couldn't feel my face.

10 minutes later the one wire was out and I could finally opened my mouth. I moved it around slowly, it felt weird.

"How's feel?" Alice asked.

"Weird." I said. My speech was slurred but you could still understand me.

"Charlie's here." Alice said, and then not even seconds later my dad walked into my room.

"Damn Bells, you look rough." He said. I laughed a bit and winced when the pain in my stomach came bubbling up.

"I'll go get pain meds for that." Carlisle said. My dad watched his every move. I had told him I was seeing someone but not who, which I was going to do that in a couple weeks. My dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow which made me blush.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit." I slurred. That's when everyone took their leave and it was just me and my dad.

"When were you plan on telling me that the Cullen's were back in your life? Let alone you were dating Carlisle?" He asked.

"I was planning on telling you but I didn't know how." I replied.

"And how does Edward feel about you dating his dad?" He asked. It stung a bit at the way he side his name.

"Edward is in Italy with his really parents. He is never coming back to the states." I retorted.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"Why does it matter, dad? He left me remember? I don't owe Edward Cullen a damn thing." He clamped his mouth shut and that was the end of that conversation.

Charlie seemed to glare at Carlisle every time he came into the room but after a few days it stopped because Charlie had to go back to Forks. It sucked he had to leave but I'm glad he came. As the days went on I started to forget the rape, and acted like it never happened. My nightmares only came when Carlisle wasn't in the same room with me. After about a week in the hospital I finally got to go home. I now had a mouth full of mental since I had to get braces, I guess moving on wasn't going to be so easy with the reminder of being attacked.

Esme had cleaned up my house, which I was great full for. It looked like nothing had ever happened in the house, which made it easier to be in the house.

_October 15__th__, 2006 – 3 weeks later_

I'd been feeling sick all week so I decided to go to the doctor's. I was shocked when she informed me why I was so sick.  
"Congrats, Miss. Swan you are in fact pregnant." I looked at her with wide eyes, I'm pregnant? Oh my god.

I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying, and before I knew it I was on my way to the hospital. I needed to talk to Carlisle and fast.

I pulled into the hospital and walked in. I walked straight for Carlisle's office and walked in.

"Bella, how are you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw my red eyes. He rushed over to me.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I cried into his chest, I couldn't believe this. I was pregnant and now I might lose Carlisle.

'Bella. Please, tell me what's wrong." I looked up at him and whispered it.

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." I said a bit louder.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now." I added when he didn't respond.

"What? Why in the world would you even think that?" He demanded.

"I'm pregnant with another man's baby." I whispered, more tears flooding down my cheeks.

"I love you, I would never leave you Bella." What in the hell did he just say? I looked up at him with wide eyes and his widen, realizing what he had just said. Before he could even speak, my lips were on his. I pulled back a bit and smiled at him.  
"I love you." I whispered. My worries went away the moment I said that.

_2 days later_

"I'm going to kill him. I swear to god, I'm going to come up there and shot him in the fucking head." Charlie growled over the phone. I had just told him I was pregnant and now he's freaking out.

"No! That would hurt me and your unborn grandchild." I said. He got quiet and I heard him sigh. Carlisle and I decided since I hadn't told my father I was rapped then we would say the baby was Carlisle, it was better that way and less confusion. Rosalie freaked out and for the past 2 days has been touching my stomach. Esme cried, Alice want to start building a room but I quickly put a stop to that.

"Bella, I wasn't you and Carlisle to come to Forks. I want you to meet Michelle and Nicole and I think I need to have a few words with Carlisle." Charlie said. I had talked to Michelle over the phone when she answered the house phone once but I've never meet her, but from what Charlie said she's a sweet girl. He told me Nicole reminds him of me when I was little.

"How about we come down there this weekend, I don't have any classes Monday so I won't have to be back early."

"Okay. Just let me know." We said our goodbyes and I looked across the table at Carlisle who was typing vampire speed on his laptop.

"Alice texted me and said our plane leaves Saturday morning." He said, not looking up. I laughing and got up from my chair.

"Of course she already booked up tickets."

With Carlisle packing at vampire speed the next morning we were set off on a 10 hour flight.

_Forks_

We had gotten a cab from Port Angeles to the Cullen house since that is where we'd be staying. I texted Charlie telling him we were on our way to the house, once I got in the shower and changed.

We were now pulling up to my old home when Charlie come outside.

"Bells." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to see you again dad." I said, pulling back from the hug.

"Carlisle." My dad said, shaking his hand. Talk about awkward.

"Chief Swan." Carlisle said back.

"Alright, where is my future step mother?" I asked. Charlie blushed and we walked inside the house.

"Bells, this is Michelle, Michelle this is my daughter Bella and her _boyfriend _Carlisle." He said. A women with short black hair turned around and smiled. She had big blue eyes and a bit short.

"So nice to finally meet you." She pulled me in for a hug, which surprised me.

"I know. Dad here talks about you all the time." I said, making Dad blush.

"Bella, this is my daughter Nicole." Michelle said. I looked down and it was looking in a mirror. She had big brown eyes, her brown hair in little ringlets. She was pale but not sick looking pale.

"You can call me Nikki." She said. I laughed and shook her little hand.

"So nice to meet you Nikki." I replied.

I had a feeling this weekend was going to be a great one.

_**So how'd I do on this chapter? I hope good! I've been trying to decided what I want to do with Esme in the story and Edward. If they find mates or if they don't. I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you all know when I have. –Ashley**_

_**PS – Both Michelle's and Nikki's pictures are on my profile so you can get a good look at them. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

After eating dinner Carlisle went into the living room with Charlie I guess to have a man to man talk, Nikki went to play with her dolls and I'm helping Michelle in the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked. She stopped washing the cup and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"When are you going to tell him? Come on, Michelle, it doesn't take an idoit to figure out who Nikki's father is. She's like a mini me." I said. I had asked them both how they met and to my surprise, Michelle had used to live in Forks, hell she was born here. But right before Nikki was born she left, for a unknown reason. I took one look at the little girl and knew right away that she was Charlie's. My baby sister.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I got up and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's alright. I'm sure you have reasons for leaving but you have to tell him. He lost so much with me when I was a child and you can't do that to him with Nikki. She deserves to have a father and he deserves to be in that little girl's life." I said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving, but when I see them together I knew it wasn't the right thing to do." She said.

"Now it's time to fix it. How about I take Nikki tomorrow, and you guys talk."

"Thank you Bella." She said. I gave her hug and we went back to doing the dishes.

After a bit Carlisle and I said goodbye and we'd see them tomorrow to pick up Nikki.

"So I'm guessing you were right." He said, once we got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. They're going to talk tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could take Nikki to Port Angels or something." I said.

"Sure, I know there is a park up there." He replied. We pulled into the Cullen home and went inside and straight to bed, well for me anyway.

_The Next Morning_

We went and got Nikki at around 10:30am. Charlie was a bit confused as to why we were taking her out but he'd understand it later.

"So where are we going?" Nikki asked once we set out on the road.

"We're going to Port Angeles." I replied.

"That's where my nana used to live." She said. I smiled at her. The rest of the ride, I asked her what kind of stuff she liked, she told me she loved horses and her nana had one before she died.

We finally got to the park and Nikki ran straight for the swings. She seemed like such a happy little girl. I sat down at one of the benches because I and parks don't mix very well. My phone started ringing and I looked at caller ID, my mom.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Are you stupid? Did I not raise you better? God, Isabella." She hissed in the phone.

"What?" I'd never heard her talk to me like that.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, but how did you find out? I've only told Dad and Carlisle." I replied.

"God, your only 19 years old! I can't believe you would be so stupid enough to get pregnant!" She hissed.

"Excuse me? You didn't raise me, I raised myself." I said, my anger raising. Was she serious?

"Oh, don't even try that I raised you!" She yelled.

"Do you mean the time I was being shipped off to grandma's or was it the time I had to take you to bed because you were so drunk? Mind you I was 8!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"You need to get rid of that thing." She hissed.

"Thing? You mean your unborn grandchild?" I hissed back.

"That thing is not my grandchild. I'll have grandchild when you are married and a job." She replied.

"Okay. If that's the way you want it then okay. Don't call me, don't text me, don't email me. Lose my phone number and my address. If you want to be a stupid bitch then go ahead but I refuse to let my child be around you with all that attitude. Goodbye Renee." Then I hit end. I couldn't believe her! My own mother telling me to get rid of my child! I went to my contacts and deleted her number as well as Phil's. I didn't need that in my life or my unborn child's life.

I whipped the tears away as Nikki and Carlisle came back over.

"Come on Bella. Let's go swing!" Nikki said. I plastered a smile on my fake and put my phone in my back pocket, trying to forget the conversation I just had with my now ex-mother.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I haven't needed her since I was born, don't need her now." I replied. I walked off to go play with Nikki.

_5 Hours Later_

Nikki was asleep in the back seat and we are now on our way back to Forks, since Michelle had just texted me. Charlie had taken it pretty well, better than I thought.

We pulled into my dad's house and I carefully got Nikki out of the back without waking her up. Dad smiled at me when I entered the house and told me I could put Nikki in the guest bedroom.

"So the talk went well?' I asked once I came back down.

"Yeah. I was surprised but it turned out good. I was going to ask you something.' He said as I sat down at the table.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you could help me turn the guest bedroom into Nikki's bedroom. I asked Michelle to move in with me." He said.

"Sure!" I was supper happy for my dad, he was finally moving on with his life.

"So I got a call today from mom. She had told me I need to get rid of that thing, referring to my unborn child." I said. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open.

"She said what?" He finally said.

"Yes, then she claimed that she raised me better than to get pregnant at the age of 19." I added.

"Renee raise a child? More like the child raised Renee. I can't believe she would say such a thing." He said.

"I cut all ties off with her. I don't want someone like her in my unborn child's life. Or mine." I said, tearing brushing to my eyes. He pulled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I never in a million years thought your mother would say such a thing." He said. I pulled back and whipped the tears away.

"Me either." I laughed.

After a while of talking, Carlisle and I went home, having a wild night of sex. Just what I needed.

_The next day_

Dad and Michelle had decided to talk to Nikki and Carlisle and I decided to go to the department store for Nikki's room. Michelle told me her favorite color is pink; Dad had tried to give money to Carlisle but he refused which was funny to watch my dad try and shove money at him.

We ended up buying two cart full of pink things, not to mention the furniture we bought. She was getting a whole new room.

I almost died laughing when I saw my dad's eyes when we start hauling stuff upstairs, since he had put the guest bed and the other stuff in the basement early this morning after Nikki woke up.

"Jesus Bells, did you buy the whole store?" '

"Almost." Carlisle laughed.

"I did not. Shut up and help me." I said, trying to lift a very heavy box.

_Dinner Time_

Nikki's room was finally done. We have painted it, put up the furniture and she even got to play with her Barbie's.

"I thank you Bells." Dad said.

"Sure thing pops."

"Have you talked to Jacob lately?" Dad asked. I stopped mid bite before shaking my head.

"He's got a girlfriend, Ryan. I think is her name." You mean, imprint. I mentally added. I smiled, a fake smile of course. I didn't like Jacob or his pack of mutts. He's a jerk and a liar.

"Well dad, we must be going. Michelle thanks for dinner and Nikki I hope you like you're new room." I said, standing up and placing my plate in the sink.

"Well, you better call me to tell me about that baby or I'll drive up there." Dad threated. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as I did Michelle and Nikki before leaving.

"Want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked once we got to the house.

"I'd rather watch paint dry." I replied. I had so much hate for Jacob Black it wasn't funny.

"That doesn't seem fun." Carlisle said. I smiled and he nipped at my ear.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

I picked out a movie and we sat down. Of course me being a party pooper, I fell asleep on Carlisle. I felt him carrying me up to our room before I dozed off once again.

_Morning_

With Carlisle's awesome vampire speed, I didn't have to get out early to pack. And since our flight wasn't until 11am, I sleep in. But was once up to someone tickling my sides.

"Carlisle." I whined, in between giggles.

"Yes." His voice husky, which made me wet.

"Damn you." I said. I opened my eyes and launched myself onto him, surprising him. I pinned down his wrists and nipped at his lip, which he does to me so often.

"You know, I'm stronger than you." He said.

"I know that. What's stopping you?" I whispered in his ear. I was suddenly on my back with Carlisle pinning down my wrists.

"Nothing."

Let's just say I felt amazing on that 10 hour flight back to New Haven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

_November 17, 2006 – 1 Month Later – Friday _

"Have a nice thanksgiving break!" And finally my last class of the day was done and my start to thanksgiving break began. I exited the school and walked to my car.

Thankfully I'm only 8 weeks pregnant and I've already started showing! I can't believe it, and it's noticeable so I know I'm have either a really big baby or more than one. I pulled into the driveway of my home, getting out and going in.

"Okay, Bella. Charlie, Michelle and Nikki should all be here by Wednesday as will Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica and Tyler. Charlie, Michelle and Nikki will leave Saturday and the others will be gone by Friday." Alice said when I first walked into the house. She had this great plan of getting everyone together, for our first thanksgiving away from home. Yes, she's a bit crazy.

"So that's how many people?" I asked.

"8 people. Angela and Eric will be sharing a room. Jessica, Tyler will be sharing a room. Then Mike will have a room. Charlie and Michelle will have a room and then Nikki will have a room. That puts everyone in a room." She said.

"Alice, you're crazy." I told her. She laughed and bounced away. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

Since I am pregnant I can't die my hair so I've decided to let it go back to its normal color. Which it's slowly going.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Rosalie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to wait until we found out the sex before thinking about names."

"Hey Bella, don't forget the doctor's appointment on Tuesday!" Alice said. Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. It's when we couldn't finally hear the heartbeat.

"Thank you Alice." I laughed. I don't know where I'd be without that little pixie. Esme fixed me dinner, I thanked her then I took my nightly shower and got into bed. Carlisle came home at 8:30 like every night, he took a shower before we cuddled and I fell asleep at 10:30. Like every other night.

_Tuesday_

I was nervous since today I could finally hear my babies' heartbeat. I bounced my knee nervously in the car, and in the waiting room before Carlisle told me to calm down.

"Swan." A nurse called and we walked back with her. She told me the doctor would be in a moment, while she kept looking at Carlisle, I almost punched her.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Dr. Gomez." A women maybe in her late 30's, long black hair came into the room.

"Hello." I smiled. She put some weird jelly stuff on my belly bump and started moving around the little wand. Her face twisted up in confusion and I couldn't hear anything.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer but kept moving around the little wand. Her face showed surprise and she laughed lightly. Then a heartbeat filled the room but it sounded like more than one.

"It looks like you're having triplets! Congrats." I'm what? Excuse me? You want to repeat that, holy shit. I passed out.

I woke up in a very soft bed and soft voices.

"She's waking up." I slowly opened my eyes and then meet a pair of golden eyes.

"Please tell me that was a dream." I said. He laughed and shook his head. I groaned and covered my face with my hand.

"I'm have 3 babies. I cannot believe this!" I said.

"3 cribs. 3 car seats. 3 times the diapers." Emmett said, laughing. _SMACK! _Enter Rosalie here.

"Shut up Emmett." She said. I laughed at their antics and slowly sat up.

"What did the doctor say once I passed out?"

"All girls." He smiled. My smiled matched his and I put a hand on my stomach.

"So now can we think about names?" Rose asked.

"You're impatient. Calm down." I laughed. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Awe, babe. We could put you in a diaper and you'd be the cutest baby ever!" Emmett said. We all laughed while he got smacked again. I couldn't believe it I was going to have 3 babies. Two baby girls and two baby boys. I guess I have a lot of planning to do.

"Yes we do." Alice said, as if she was reading my mind.

_The next day_

Alice had went off with Jasper to the airport while Carlisle was at work. Esme was off doing something, Emmett was trying hard to break my couch with his jumping and Rosalie was reading something.

"Emmett if you jump one more time, I will punch you." Rosalie threated.

"But Rosie." He whined but stopped short when she gave him a glare. Laughing at them, I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

"We're back." Alice called walking into the kitchen with Charlie, Michelle and Nikki following.

"Hey dad!" I said, giving him a hug. I also gave Michelle and Nikki a hug, as the rest of the Cullen's came into the room.

"So I guess I should introduce everyone. This is Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice who are Carlisle's adoptive kids and then this is Carlisle's sister, Esme. Everyone this is Michelle and Nikki." I said. Everyone greeted each other and I showed dad and Michelle their room while Rosalie and Alice showed Nikki her room.

A few hours later Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all went back to their house along with Esme. We had decided to tell Charlie that I was having triplets.

"So, we went to the doctor yesterday and found out some interesting news." I started off. Esme has cook dinner once again, and she's an amazing cook.

"It's everything alright with the baby?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, everything is fine with the babies." I said. Waiting to see if he caught on.

"Babies? As more than one?" Smart daddy.

"I'm having triplets!" I said. Charlie spit out his drink and looked at my wide eyed.

"Surprise!" I laughed. Charlie's face sure did looked surprised!

_2 hours later _

"We finally got Nikki's last name changed to Swan." My dad said, once we were done eating.

"That's amazing!" Truly it didn't matter on what her last name was I already considered her as a sister and Michelle as a mother.

"Do you know what you're having?" Michelle asked.

"All girls." I smiled. I couldn't believe I was going to be having quads but I'm happy about it. After a bit more talking they decided to go to bed, since Nikki was already asleep.

"So have we decided on names? I mean we still have a long while to go." I asked once we got our self's into bed.

"I'm not sure." He replied. Even though he didn't sleep it felt nice to have him by my side during the night and the nightmares wouldn't come. But ocne I was done with college, I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping because I would be a vampire. Then I'd have my children and Carlisle by my side and I wouldn't have a worry in the world.

_March 23__rd__ 2007 – 4 Months Later_

"Yes I am! I'm the size of a whale!" I whined. I'm now 6 months pregnant and look like I have a bunch of basketballs underneath my shirt!

"Bella, you look fine!" Alice tried to tell me. Thankfully I didn't have stretch marks but I still had 3 months to go. Morning sickness had gotten a little better but it still sucked. We had decorated the nurseries for the girls; pink, black and white. And we finally decided on names, Carly Rose Cullen, Rayne Marie Cullen and Hanna Grace Cullen. Which we hadn't told anyone just yet, so Rosalie was always pestering my about the names. I had a feeling she would like them as much as myself and Carlisle like them.

"Bella, please? Just a few pictures then I'll be done." Alice had started a thing for each month I was pregnant she was going to take pictures. And of course she wanted to hang them up around the house. Carlisle loved them but I hated dressing up and having to sit for a 1 just to have Alice do my makeup and hair.

"Fine!" I finally gave in. With Alice I never won anything.

"Yay! I'll go get my camera and an-" I cut her off quickly.

"Alice, not tonight. Tomorrow or the next day. I'm just too tried." I said, looking at her.

"Okay fine." She pouted but thankfully agreed. I started flipping through the channels, before finally falling asleep.

I woke up to someone yelling and I groaned.

"She is my daughter!" I heard a way no familiar voice say. I groaned, only hoping my mother was no here. I swung my legs off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked. Every head turned to me and no one said anything.

"You're mother tried to break in here." Rosalie finally said. My eyes went to my mom and she smiled.

"I wanted to see you. The baby." She said, trying to touch my stomach but I moved away.

"That's not how you felt just a few months ago. I recall you telling me to get rid of them." I stated. She looked hurt, but it's what she said.

"I know and it's a mistake. I talked to Jacob and he told me-" I cut her off.

"So you can talk to a boy that can't take no for an answer but you can't talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one would talk to me."

"Renee, you told me to get rid of your unborn grandchildren. How do you think people will take you?"

"Bella, sweetheart. You have to understand, I have you at 19 and it was hard. I didn't have any body, Charlie was young. We didn't know what we were doing. I don't what that to happen to you." She said.

"That's the point! I have people. I have Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Dad, Michelle and I have Carlisle. I'm not like you! Why can't you understand that?" I said.

"But you are! Getting pregnant at the young age is the same thing I did, I refuse to let it happen to my daughter." She said. She tried to take a step toward me but Carlisle moved in front of me.

"Get out of my house and don't come back. I don't want you in my child's life nor mine. I will call the cops if you come back." I said. Rosalie and Esme walked her out the front door and waited until she was gone before closing the door.

"She's going to be a problem. How did she know where was? As far as she knew I was living on campus which I told Charlie to tell her if she where to ever call." I said.

"Billy Black." Alice said.

"But I told my dad not to tell anyone, where I was living. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric, Tyler know but no one else. I doubt he would have told her after what happens when I first found out I was pregnant." I retorted.

"But I'm sure Charlie has you in his address book, which anyone can easily get to." Jasper said.

"True." I sighed. I was not in any mood to deal with my mother. I kicked her out of my life months ago and I guess she didn't take the hit.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked, and as if on que my stomach growled. We all laughed and blushed. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his waist, burying in my face in his chest. I felt one of the baby kick and giggled, because one of them had kicked Carlisle.

"I can't wait till, I can pop out these little girls." I said. He chuckled and then sighed.

"Then you'll be wishing you were pregnant again." He said.

"Yeah right." I snorted. I still had at least 13 weeks of being pregnant before I got to see my baby girls, which I can't wait for.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've truly been doing so many things. I've had to deal with midterms and then some other things in my life, that have happened. So I'm sorry and I'll try to update more often!

**Bella**

_June 11__th__ 2007_

I'd been having contractions for the past four days and it truly sucks, thankfully my water hasn't broken just yet. But it could at any second.

Carlisle and I had talked about me being changed after college, since it was easier. Then after being changed, I'd go to Law school and it wouldn't have an effect on me being a vampire. Jasper said, it's going to be hard the first few months but he's sure I'll be alright.

Thankfully, Edward or my mother has appeared so I think we are in the clear though I knew I'd have to talk with Edward sometime, I didn't want to but I had too. Not anytime soon but sometime in the future.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked. I shook my head and tears flooded down my cheeks, I was having another contraction.

"It's alright, just breathe." She said. She was looking at her watch to see how far apart my contractions were, they were only 9 minutes. Finally it stopped and I laid back.

"That one was 9 minutes and 4 seconds. But the way their hearts are beating it's soon." She said excitedly.

"Alice, as much as I love you. I'm not in the mood for all of this happiness." I said and getting up and walking to my room. Sitting on my bed, I placed a hand on my large belly. Truthfully, I was scared. I was pushing out three babies, something could go wrong. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes; I heard the door open but I didn't open my eyes, already knowing who it was.

He sat beside me and placed a hand on my belly, he placed a kiss on my stomach and I smiled. I opened my eyes and he was lying next to me. My smile disappeared the moment I felt pain in my stomach. Carlisle tensed and his eyes turned black; I panicked. I looked down at my pants and I was bleeding.

"ALICE!" I screamed. Carlisle hadn't moved and his eyes trained on mine. Alice brushed through the door and she moved so fast, I didn't even see her.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in the back of her car and she was in the front seat.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked. She didn't meet my eyes but instead, pulled out of the driveway and speed down the street. My eyes started to feel heavy and they started closing.

"Bella! Bella, keep your eye open!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

_A few hours later_

I woke up and looked around; I was in a hospital. I slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was in the room and it looked bad. Rosalie was sobbing as was Alice and Esme. Emmett looked sad and Jasper looked like he was in pain. Carlisle looked truly dead, he wasn't moving, wasn't even breathing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Everyone get out." Carlisle said. Everyone moved from their seats and out of the door, with Alice closing it behind her. Her expression sadness.

"Carlisle? What's going on?" I asked. My voice broke at the end; something bad had happened.

"Are the babies alright?" I whispered. He shook his head no and tears brushed to my eyes. He was suddenly sitting next to me and I started to cry.

"Rayne, she wasn't growing. She had a heartbeat but she wasn't growing like she should have been. When you started to feel those pains, it wasn't contractions, she was just in there." He said, I burst into tears and he brought me to his chest. One of my baby girls were gone. I don't know how long I cried before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't believe one of my baby girls was gone. The doctors said Carly and Hanna were alright and I would be giving birth sometime soon so I had to stay in the hospital. Carlisle had called Charlie and he had come down two days after it happened.

Carlisle and I had decided that we wanted Rayne to be buried in Forks, so Charlie had agreed to take care of everything; I was a wreck, I couldn't do it. My sprits lifted somewhat when I started having contractions once again; although I'd miss my baby girl, I knew she was God now and she was in a good place.

_June 17__th__, 2007 – 6 days later_

"Come on, Bella! Push." Carlisle said. He was the only one in the room, since Jasper couldn't because of the emotions and the others decided to just let it be myself and Carlisle; I was shocking fine with that.

"..9.10." That's when I heard the baby cries. They placed the first baby, Carly Rose, on my stomach. Her dark brown hair, matching mine and her big brown eyes looking up at me.

"Hi, baby." I whispered. She cooed and I smiled, one baby down one more to go. They took Carly away to get weight and cleaned up as I pushed out, Hanna.

"Come on sweetheart." Carlisle whispered in my ear as I gave on final push and I heard the sounds of another baby crying. They placed her on my stomach and her big blue eyes was looking up at me, her hair a honey blonde, just a big dark than Carlisle's; weird. She cooed and then started to wail once they took her away. And before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I woke up a few hours later to Carlisle holding two babies in pink blankets.

"Good morning, Mama." He smiled as he handed me Carly Rose. I smiled and she grabbed onto my finger, of course this is the time Alice rushed in with a camera.

"Smile!" I don't know how many times I heard that before Rose had to come in and drag her away.

"They both look so much like you." Carlisle whispered in my ear as I looked down at my babies. My babies. Our babies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

_December 20__th__ 2007_

The girls were now 5 months old and getting bigger each day. They were both babbling, trying to say their first words but had yet to say anything. The doctors said they were really fast learns so they'd be talking before I knew it.

For Christmas, were going back to Forks. I was a little nervous since we had the girls and I knew the pack would be around. Theo only person I had a problem with was Jacob Black; he didn't understand that we were never going to be together. And hopefully if he sees myself and Carlisle together with the girls, he'll know there isn't a Bella and Jacob.

Our plane landed in Seattle and then we had a 3 hour drive to Forks; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme had decided to drive instead of flying while I and Carlisle along with the girls decided to fly.

"You'll be alright. Jacob won't try anything with all of there." Carlisle said.

"I know but once we get the Jacob problem out of our lives, we still have to deal with Edward." Alice had checked and he was still in South America and made no planes to come home for the holidays so at least it bought me a little more time.

Since I was in my junior year of college and I had the twins to take car of. I didn't need Edward around causing problems, because I knew that's what he'd do.

"And when he does come, Alice will se it and we'll deal with it. I won't let him hurt you again, Bella." Carlisle said grabbing my hand. The girls giggled in the back, making me look back. Carly's hair was a bit longer and so was Hanna's. They looked alike but with the different hair colors and different eye colors; you could truly see me in them and I was thank of that. After the girls were born, they had found the person who raped me and he was now sitting in prison thanks to the girls DNA. It made me feel safer when Carlisle wasn't home and I was alone with the girls.

Soon we pulled into the Cullen house driveway and we were getting out. Emmett came out to help us with our bag as we took the girls inside to feed them. We were heading over to Charlie's tomorrow, so we had the rest of the day to spend at home.

After feeding the girls and bathing them, we put them in their cribs for nap time.

I ate with the food Esme had cook and went to take a shower, of course I got sidetracked by Carlisle who insisted we take a shower together. I didn't even make it to the bed before we were going at it once again, so we had to take another shower.

"Who's up for hunting?" Emmett asked. Jasper, Rosalie and Esme all agreed as Alice and Carlisle stayed home. '

"So who wants to want a movie?" Alice asked. She put in The Marine which I fell asleep during the middle of the movie. I felt Carlisle carry be upstairs and place me in our bed before placing a kiss on my forehead and walking out of our room.

_The Next Morning_

After waking up at around 7:30 to the girls crying, I feed them and got in the shower. I picked out my outfit **(On Profile) **and Alice did my hair, as she insisted on doing. We made our way to Charlie's; Michelle answered the door and immendity took the girls from me, whom just giggled as Charlie started to make faces at them.

"So Nikki, do you think Santa got you what you wanted for Christmas?" I asked, as I sat down beside my baby sister who was playing with her toys.

"I hope!" She exclaimed. I smiled knowing she'd be happy with what we got her. She'd been wanting for this toy jeep that she could drive. Of course, I got it for her, after talking with my dad and Michelle first of course.

"Dinner is almost is done." Michelle informed us. I'm kind of glad that everyone else stayed at home except Carlisle because they wouldn't be able to eat the food and that would be weird. I heard the doorbell ring and I tensed up. The pack was here.

"It's alright. Calm down." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Billy, so good to see you again!" I heard Charlie say.

"Likewise, Charlie." I heard Billy Black's voice reply.

"Bella is in the living room with Carlisle." Charlie said.

"I might just go see her." He said. He rolled himself into the room and I gave him a hug, I didn't want to be rude.

"Cullen." Billy said, looking at Carlisle.

"Mr. Black. So nice to see you again." Carlisle said. Talk about awkward.

"And who are these little girls?" Billy asked as Hanna and Carly started at him, in wonder.

"My daughters, this is Carly Rose and next to her is Hanna Grace." I informed him. I saw his eyes widen and he looked at me.

"Vampires, can't have children." He said only low enough for us to hear.

"Let's not get into that right now. It's the holidays and I came her to spend time with my family, not to fight.' I said. Billy nodded and we left it at that. Jacob came in the room and growled the moment he seen Carlisle.

"Not now son." Billy said, glaring at Jacob.

"What is he doing here?" He spat.

"As Bella's boyfriend and the father of my grandchildren, he has every right to be here." I heard someone say in the doorway, we all looked and Charlie was standing there with his arms across his chest, glaring at Jacob.

"Food's done!" Michelle's voice called. Thank god!

Diner was awkward to say the least. Charlie asked me about how the girls were doing and school; as Jacob glared at Carlisle who was trying to eat the food without grimacing.

"So Bella, where's Eddie boy?" Jacob asked. He had the largest smirk n his face and I started to get anger. Everyone was dead silence.

"He's in South America; traveling." I replied.

"So how does he fell about you dating his _daddy_?" He sneered.

"Not sure, I haven't' talked to Edward." I replied, trying to not get angry.

"I'm sure-" I cut him off before he could asked anything else.

"What's up with you and Edward? Do you like him or something, I'm sure I can give you his number if you want to hook up." I grinned, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck you." He growled.

"No, thanks. You fucking mutt." I said. By that time Michelle and Charlie had taken the kids out of the room.

Jacob started shaking and I laughed.

'Outside, now!" Billy barked at him. He ran outside and I could hear the tearing of clothes.

'I don't know what his problem is but Billy, you better keep you're mutt on a leash. I didn't come back here to cause problems nor started a fight. So stay him to stay away from myself and my children." I said, nicely as I could. Billy huffed and nodded before wheeling himself out of the Kitchen. He said goodbye to Charlie and I heard the door shut.

"I thinks it time we go." I said, Carlisle nodded. Dad didn't seemed surprised we were leaving, but I told him we'd come back tomorrow. After getting the kids in the car, Carlisle said he had to go talk to Charlie and I nodded. I got in the car and waited for Carlisle to come back and when he did he had a large grin on his face. I asked him why he was so happy and he said, I'd see in a few days.

We drove back to the Cullen House and the pack was there, of fucking course. I had Rosalie and Esme take the girls inside before we turned back to the pack of half-naked men.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to spend time with my family and my family includes the people behind me." I said.

"Whose kids are those?" Sam asked.

"Mine.' I replied.

"That's impossible." I heard Jared say.

"Vampires can't have children." Sam said.

"They aren't Carlisle's biologically; but in a sense they are his children." I said.

"Who haven't you sleep with?" Jacob growled.

"If you call rape, sleeping with something." I said. They all froze and their face showed remorse.

"Someone broke into my home and I just happen to be there; I had the girls 9 months later but that doesn't concern you because it's none of your business. Those are my daughters no matter how they came into this world."

"Why don't you just leave and never come back?" Paul growled.

"Because this is my home; I'm not doing this every time I come back for the holidays, and trust me I will be back. We aren't' here to cause trouble with you fucks seem to want to do." I retorted. They were starting to piss me off, and they couldn't see that.

"Remember the treaty.' Sam said looking at Carlisle before leaving. I rolled my eyes before walking into the house, my legs were colder than shit. Esme handed me a cup of hot coco and I thanked her. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"I hate those mutts." I said, once Carlisle came in and sat beside me. He chuckled and we spent the rest of the night like that.

_**Okay, so I know I haven't updated but I've been doing a lot of things. I've had midterms plus a lot of other things to do. But I promise, I'll try to update more! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella**

_December 24__th__ 2007_

It was now Christmas Eve and we were spending tomorrow with Charlie, Michelle and Nicki by going to Seattle for dinner. Carlisle had been acting jumpy all day and it worried me; vampires weren't jumpy. But I passed it off. The girls were so happy with all of the bright colors on the tree that Alice and Esme had did; I'm pretty sure they haven't taken their eyes off of the tree all day.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked, coming into the living room. I nodded my head and got up from the couch, Alice winked at me and I looked at her confused before letting Carlisle grab my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he handed me my coat and boots, he just smiled; a very nervous smile.

I started to get nervous when he asked me to climb on his back and we were flying through the woods. I closed my eyes and re-opened them once we stopped. I slide off his back and looked around. I gasped, we were on a cliff that was just over Forks. I looked back at Carlisle to ask why we were up here and I gasped.

Carlisle was down on one knee and had a velvet box in his hand; he grabbed my left hand as tears came to my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He said. He opened the box and I gasped **(On Profile) **, the ring was beautiful.

"Yes." I managed to get out. He quickly slide on the ring and spun me around, placing his lips on mine.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I whispered back placing another kiss on his lips. He swung me on his back, making me giggle and took off towards home.

Alice all but jumped on me when I walked not the house, as did everyone else. Hanna and Carly were clapping and hand large smiles on their faces. I wrapped my eyes around Carlisle's waist and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as we sat down on the couch.

"I love you more." I whispered back, making his chuckle.

"Impossible."

_The Next Day_

After cleaning up all of the wrapping paper as the girls just destroyed the presents; but they had large smiles doing it which made me happy. Alice went overboard as usual and bought a bunch of presents; I truly didn't understand it they were only 6 months old but Alice disagreed. I knew I wouldn't win that fight.

We meet Charlie and Michelle at the restaurant in Seattle and they were also all smiles, Nikki couldn't stop talking about the present we got her and the other presents she got; Michelle almost fell out of her chair when we announced out news, of course Charlie already knew since Carlisle had asked him a few days before. The girls laughed as Charlie started making faces at them, it was the first Christmas where I was happy.

My Christmas's as a kid were always around making sure my mom didn't burn the food or didn't burn down the house down. It was never about presents and for the first time, it finally was. I was around the people I loved and I won't change it for the world.

_**Okay, I know it's kinda short but I promise next chapter will be longer. I've lost the feeling in this story but I don't want to give it up for adoption. So we'll see for next chapter. **_

_**PS ; Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella**

_January 17th 2008_

"No Alice." I said, looking at my best friend. It was January and Alice was trying to take over the wedding as she usually did, it wasn't happening. I was planning my wedding and I didn't care if she got mad or not.

"But Bella, I have better taste then you." She said as I slipping the baby spoon into Hanna's mouth.

"I said, no. This is my wedding, I'm planning it. You can help me but I'm planning it." I said, ending the discussion. She huffed and left the kitchen. I finished feeding the girl before taking them in the living room. They were now 7 months old and growing each day. They both looked like me a lot, they were deloping fast which the doctor said was good, teething was hell and the worst thing in the world. All they did cry and when you have two babies always crying it puts stress on you, which isn't good.

They both started clapping when Dora came on the screen which seemed to be their favorite show, it was too cute.

School was getting harder and harder but I was slowly making through it with the help of Carlisle and Esme. And of course Rose, Em, Jasper and Alice. Although Alice tried to tell me what to do most of the time which wasn't going to fly – she didn't like that too much.

"I'm guessing you made Alice made once again." Carlisle said, walking in the room giving me and kiss before sitting next to me.

"It's my wedding, she isn't planning it. I won't say it again." I scoffed. He chuckled and pulled me in his arms, the place I loved to be.

"Do you ever think Edward will come back?" I asked suddenly. I knew Alice had been watching him in her vision just in case he did decide to come back, I was hoping I would never have to deal with him but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"At some point he will and when he does, we'll deal with it." Carlisle sighed into my hair. I smiled slightly, I didn't' want to deal with Edward but I knew if I was going to spend the rest of forever with Carlisle then I'd have to deal with him sooner or later. And when that did happen, I knew I'd have people to be there for me.

The girls intruded my thoughts by clapping at the TV as the little monkey did something, we both chuckled and sat down beside them.

_1 month later_

"Mama." I froze on spot as did my heart. I whipped around and looked down at Carly.

"What was that sweetheart?" I said, quickly picking her up. Her little brow was furred as she tried to say it again.

"Mama." She finally said again.

"Who's mama?" I asked, my heart beating a mile a minute. She held up her little hand as if pointing to me which brought tears to my eyes.

"That's right sweetheart1" I exclaimed. She clapped and kept saying it.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle call when he entered the house.

"Up here." I called back as if he didn't know. He walked into the room and noticed my tears and quickly walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Carly said her first word." I said, tearing falling down my face.

"Mama." Carly said, pointing to me and then clapping. I heard Hanna giggled as she held up her hands for someone to hold her.

"Dada." Hanna said, pointing to Carlisle. My eyes widen and more tears fell down my face.

It went back and forth like that for a while before I heard someone come in the house. Before I could ask Carlisle who it was, Alice busted in the room and she truly looked scared.

"He made the decision." My heart stopped.

_**Okay, I know it's a sucky cliffy but it's the best I got! I promise to update soon! Yay for first words! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

My heart stopped the moment she spoke the words and I gripped onto Carlisle's hand.

"When is he coming?" I heard Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow night at the latest. He knows something is up." I heard Alice reply. My head started to spin and I gripped Carlisle; I fainted.

**Carlisle**

I caught her the moment she went down, the first were crying as they had watched Bella fall. Rose and Alice took the girls from the room as I laid Bella on the couch.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked.

"She's fine." I replied, covering her up with a blanket. I sat down beside her, moving her hair from her face.

"I won't let him hurt him again." I spoke, my voice soft. I loved Bella with everything I had and I would be damned if I even let Edward think about hurting her.

"I know, none of us will. But you know he wouldn't let her go without a fight. He believes they are mates; it will NOT end pretty." Alice said.

"If it comes to a fight, as much as I hate it, I will fight. I love her with everything in me, I won't lose her." I spoke. They all knew I would do whatever I could in my power to keep Bella and the first safe; even if that meant fighing my son.

_5 hours later_

When Bella woke up she was scared, she knew how he'd react the moment he knew about myself and her and she didn't want to hurt him; even thought he'd hurt her many times before. She got angry the moment I even brought up the fact I would fight for her.

"No Carlisle! I will not break up a family, there will be no fight. He has to understand that he can't always get what he wants." She said and left it at that. She went to be with the girls, leaving me standing in the living room.

"She has a point." I heard Emmett speak which got him smacked by Rosalie.

"He's in Mexico." Alice said, just as her eyes glazed back over.

"He'll be here faster than I thought." She said, a bit saddened. The next few hours would be interesting to say the least; thank god it was the weekend.

Hours went by and the time got closer to Edwards homecoming; making everyone more jumpy. We all knew Edward wouldn't leave Bella without a fight and we did not want it to end that way. But we knew it might end in a fight, something Bella did not want.

"He's getting closer." Alice said. We were all sitting in the living room playing with the girls, whom seemed to calm down once they seen Bella was okay.

Esme was at the house since he'd go there first and then she was bringing him over here.

"He's here." Alice spoke after the 3rd hour of sitting. The girls were in bed with Rose in the room. I felt Bella tense in my arms as Alice spoke.

**Bella**

"Did Rose and Emmett buy another house?" I heard his voice and my blood ran cold. I heard the front door open and then close as the footsteps grew louder. My heart stopped when they stepped inside the doorway.

"Bella." He whispered, making me snuggle into Carlisle even more. Everyone was frozen as Edward looked around the room at each and every one of them.

"I told you stay away from her!" His voice raised, making me flinch.

"Last time I check you weren't the leader." Emmett hissed, scaring me just a bit. I'd always seen Emmett as the sweet type but he looked deadly.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking at him.

"Our leaving didn't help Bella, I should have never listen to you." Carlisle spoke, making Edward's eyes widen. Suddenly his expression turned deadly and Carlisle pushed me behind him. This was not good.

"So what'd you come back? To steal _my _mate?" Edward snarled.

"You're not mates." Alice spoke.

"Yes, we are." Edward growled.

"No, we're not." I spoke, my voice weak. He looked at me from behind Carlisle before looking at Carlisle. Then he lunged. I was suddenly flying through the air and I heard screaming. I heard glass breaking as well as pain in my back; I was put through the glass table.

"You brain washed her!" Edward roared, my vision was blurry but I could see Edward and Carlisle fighting, things getting broken in the middle of them. Alice was at my side – blocking my vision – pain started in the back of my head and I felt my heart racing.

"She's losing too much blood1" I heard someone speak. I didn't know which voices was whose.

"Carlisle! You have to do something!" I heard someone else yell.

"She's losing way to much blood." The voice was close but I couldn't tell whose it was.

"I'm sorry." Then I felt the worse pain I'd ever felt in my neck and I screamed out – then everything went black and I was out.

**Carlisle**

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear before biting down on her neck, injecting my venom. She screamed out before her eyes closed and she passed out. Emmett and Jasper had taken Edward to our house as Esme and Rosalie were in the girl's room to calm them down – the screaming had woken them up.

Bella's blood was everywhere, she had been thrown into the glass table the moment Edward lunged at me. There were large holes in the wall and things were broken.

I didn't even know what was happening, Alice had taken Bella from my arms and ran at vampire speed to another room, my dead heart clenched at the thought of Bella being in so much pain but I knew that if I hadn't changed her then she'd die.

_Two hours later_

The boys had calmed Edward down a bit and Alice was racing around cleaning the house, blood and glass was everywhere. And here I was sitting in the girl's room, Rose had dragged Carly crib in Hanna's room and put a chair in there so I could wait. They had to clean Bella up, at least to make her somewhat comfortable. The pain was horrible and I hated the thought of Bella being in that pain. But most importantly, I was worried if Bella would be made that I had bite her.

We'd always talked about her being changed after college and so then she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her parents just yet, now I didn't know what I was going to do. We couldn't fake her death for the simple fact of the girls and us. If someone had caught wind that the Cullen's had 'died' then the Volturi would be in Forks and we did not need that.

"She won't hate you." I heard Alice say from the doorway; I looked up at her and she walked into the room.

"She's always wanted to be a vampire, Carlisle." She said taking a seat next to me.

"But she wanted to wait, what are we going to do with Charlie? Or Renee? Or the Pack? Charlie will not let his daughter's death go unnoticed." I spoke, my voice weak and broken.

"Carlisle, Bella is amazing human can you image what she'll be like as a vampire? Everything will be fine, Charlie will noticed something is up but not too much and as for the pack we never broke the treaty. The treaty states that if we bite someone in Forks then it will start a war. We're about 3,000 miles from Forks." Alice said.

"And you've seen this?" I asked.

"Of course, I have. Like I said before, never beat against me Carlisle. Now go sit with Bella, I'll make sure the girls are fine." She spoke, pushing me from the room.

She was right. Never bet against Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

The pain in my body was indescribable. It hurt so much that I would never wish this much pain on my worst enemy, not even Jacob Black.

I heard my heart take its last beat before it stopped.

"She's waking." I heard someone say. Alice. My eyes started to flutter before they snapped open. My vision was amazing, I could see everything, for miles.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle speak and I was off the table in seconds. I looked around the room with my new vampire eyes and looked at my family, they were all smiling. Finally my eyes settled on Carlisle and I was in his arms at vampire speed.

"Bella." His voice was a big choked up.

"You're extremely stronger than I am." He said and I looked up my death grip on him. He breathed out and looked down at me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear and if I were still human I'd be blushing. He directed me to a mirror and I gasped. My dyed blonde hair longer and brighter, the normal newborn bright red eyes, my face was perfect. I was taller, from my human height of 5'3 to my new vampire height of 5'10; my hips were wider and my breasts larger. I'd for sure have to get used to those puppies.

"Whoa." I said. He chuckled a bit and I turned toward him.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered.

"That you are." He replied.

"I love you." And I pulled him into another death grip, but loosed up once I realized I was more and likely hurting him.

"Amazing." I heard someone whisper, I turned around and came face to face with Jasper. His expression as full of surprise and question.

"What?" I said, my voice like bells.

"Haven't you spell the blood?" He asked. I took in a big smell and my nose scrunched up.

"God, what is that?" I asked, quickly covering my nose. That's when Rose turned around and I realized she had Carly and Hanna in her arms.

"Isn't their blood supposed to smell good?" I asked my nose still covered.

"You are one strange newborn." Jasper said. I walked to the girls at vampire speed, making me a little dizzy.

"Hi, baby." I whispered.

"Mama." They both spoke, making me smile.

"That's right, mama." I said.

"Bella." I felt someone touch the back of my arm and I screamed out falling to the ground; the pain was gone in a insist.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle was at my side in an insist.

"What was that?" I whispered. He was about to speak but someone else did.

"She's a copier." I heard Jasper say. I looked at him with question in my eyes. I'm a what?

"A what?" I asked. Carlisle helped me from the ground.

"A copier. You copy other vampire's gifts." He said. I looked at Carlisle in surprise as he had a smile on his face.

"So I can see the future now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Freaky." I said, making them chuckle.

"Sweet, two Psychic in the family." Emmett said, then getting smacked in the back of the head from Rose. The girls clapped and we all chuckled but stopped short when I realized what had happened.

"Edward." I spoke. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"He's at the other house." Esme said.

"I want to see him." I said.

"No." Carlisle said before I could even finish the sentence.

"Carlisle – " Alice said but was cut off by a glare from Carlisle, shocking me.

"I said, no." He repeated.

"And the last time I knew you were _not _my father." I said, removing myself from him.

"Bella – " He said.

"I said, I want to see him. I'm not a human anymore and therefore, I am stronger than him. Have you forgotten that I'm a newborn vampire or do you still see me as the weak human?" Everyone froze as I looked at him. He didn't reply so I walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and out of the house and across the street to the other house.

"Bella." I heard him the moment I stepped into the living room.

"Edward." I spoke, looking across the room. He was leaning against the wall, his hands behind him.

"I'm – " I cut him off before he could even speak.

"Don't. Let me speak first." He nodded his head and I took a deep breathe.

"Edward, I don't love you anymore. I did at one time. The time when I thought you could never hurt me, when I thought you would never leave me. But when you left, I realized I was so wrapped up in you, I wasn't paying attention to what you were doing. But when you left, I realized that what you were doing. You were trying to be my father and not my boyfriend. You were taking my inexperience and using that to make me think that it's what all of the couple did." I paused, flinching a bit at his hurt expression.

"But that was not the case, you were dazzling me into doing stuff. You didn't love me Edward, you loved the idea of being in control of someone else."

"Bella! How could you even say that! I love you!" He exclaimed.

"Edward, you know and I know; you don't love me. You never have nor will you ever. And for that I thank you. If I hadn't meet you and fell in love with you then I wouldn't have meet Carlisle. I wouldn't have meet my true mate." I said. His eyes flashed deadly and I knew I stuck a cord.

"You and he are _not _mates." He snarled.

"Yes, we are. Edward, think. Look at the love between Jasper and Alice or Rosalie and Emmett, they are mates; we never EVER acted like them. You couldn't even touch me without being afraid to touch me, if we were mates you would have never worried about that because you cannot hurt your mate. It's impossible. You need to get it through you're think skull, we are NOT mates." I said, my voice raising a bit.

He took a step forward and I didn't move; I hope he knew better than to attack a newborn.

"We are mates." He said, his voice was low and gruff.

"No, we are not. I loved you but I don't anymore and you never once loved me, I was a toy to you and once your toy started to get old you left." I sneered, I was starting to become angry.

He stopped mid – step and looked at me. He knew I was right, the people behind me knew I was right and I knew I was right. Next thing I knew he was flying out the window.

"Don't worry, he'll come back." I heard Alice say. I turned around and Carlisle was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." He spoke as the others disappeared from the room, like it really mattered.

"I know, but you can't turn into Edward. You have to understand, I'm not human Bella anymore, and I'm vampire Bella who can kick ass." I said, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He said.

"And I love you." He pulled back and bit and placed a kiss on my lips before throwing me on his back and we were out the same window Edward had went and to my house. He ran up the stairs at vampire speed and threw me on the bed, making me giggle. I could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

_December 17__th__ 2015 – 7 YEARS LATER_

A lot has changed in the past 7 years, good and bad things.

Carlisle and I were married on December 17th 2008, after being engaged for a year. We didn't want to rush it, we both wanted this day to be perfect and it was. We went with the winter wonderland theme, we had the wedding in Fork so there was already snow on the ground. I was happy to have finally married him. My dad had walked me down the alia and since I had to many choices Carlisle and I decided not to have groomsmen or braids maids.

My mom and Phil were both there, we had gotten over our fight. She said things, I said things and they were both in the past. Sadly on their way to Connticut for a Christmas dinner they were killed in a car crash on December 9th 2010, I was heartbroken. We'd only been speaking again for 2 years and now she was gone. I was glad I had Carlisle by my side.

About 4 months after my mother's death, we had a scare with the Volturi. We were in Forks visiting and they had heard of a human knowing about vampires. Aro, Marcus and Caius along with half the guard came to Forks; scariest thing ever! But a few good things came out of that, we made good friends with the Volturi and I had asked the 3 men to tell my father and new step mother of vampires. Michelle and Charlie had gotten married a year after myself and Carlisle. They agreed and stuck around to let Charlie and Michelle know they couldn't tell a soul; the pack didn't like this. Jacob went ape shit, tried to threaten Aro. It didn't get him far when Sam dragged him back to La Push. My dad and step mother were shocked to say the least, they thought it was a joke. But when I showed them my speed and strength, they got serious. They accepted us, knowing I didn't hurt humans made them a happy.

Sadly, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Emmett couldn't come back to Forks. Their looks hadn't changed in the slightest and people were going to notice, they moved into their own houses but we still kept contact of course. Alice and Jasper moved to Houston with Jasper's brother, Peter and his mate Charlotte. Rose and Emmett moved to Montreal, Esme moved in with the Denali coven in Alaska and Edward moved to South America where he found his mate in Amazon, Senna. Weird couple but I was happy for him, he derived to be happy. Two years ago Esme found her mate in a French man, Louis. He used to drink human blood but he started drinking animal blood for Esme, they gotten married the next year.

The twins, Carly and Hanna, were now 8 years old. And the cutest little kids ever! They were so much alike that sometimes it was hard to tell them apart if it weren't for the different hair colors. I loved it.

I stilled talked to my human friends from high school. Mike had married the girl he meet in college, Katie. I liked her, she was sweet and really good for Mike. They have two children, Anna and Jason. Angela and Eric of course had gotten married, they have two boys Blake and Brett. Jessica and Tyler had hooked up at Angela's wedding and she ended up getting pregnant, it was shocking. They had a baby girl Paige, they ended up getting married when Paige turned a year old. Every summer we'd take our family's to Miami, enjoying the sun and just spending time together. And I had gotten the gift of changing looks so we were able to stick around longer.

Carlisle and I were now living in Rochester, New York. I owned my own law firm while Carlisle worked at the local hospital. The girls were both in 2nd grade; I truly couldn't believe my babies were growing up! As was my younger sister, Nikki. She was now 15 and a freshman. I remember my dad called my freaking out because he had caught Nikki and Angela's younger brother (who is the same age as her), Justin, making out on the couch. My dad wanted to shoot him but thankfully Michelle stopped him from doing so, I laughed the whole phone call. I felt bad because Nikki was like me when I was younger, shy, and that had been her first time with a boy alone. Thankfully she wasn't clumsy like I used to be. She was morphed when our dad caught her, poor girl. Even thought we were living across the US, we went to Forks a lot. Such as on birthdays and such. Charlie was already 51 and had retired from Chief, I knew I wanted to spend as much time with my dad as I could. Even with the gift, I couldn't stay around forever. I guess sometimes I forgot about that. I would be around forever while everyone around me wouldn't be. That scared me the most. I would have to disappear from their lives and I don't know if I would be able to do that. I only hoped they wouldn't take it so hard.

But at least I could remember the good memories.

_15 YEARS LATER_

It'd been 15 years, a long 15 years.

Both dad and mom (I called Michelle my mom now) had died in a car crash right before Nikki's 25th birthday. Dad had a heart attack at the wheel and mom wasn't able to get the wheel before the car flipped and caught on fire.

Nikki had married Angela's brother, Justin, in her freshman year of college. Justin was in the army and Nikki was attending the University of Miami, she wanted to become a nurse. They had a son, Joshua Charles Weber and a daughter Jennifer Marie Weber. Nikki and Justin are now 30 years old and living in Seattle with their children.

The twins are also now older, I thought I was going to cry once they turned 18. They are both graduated of Yale University both having master's in Education. Hanna had meet a boy in her sophomore year, Hunter Michaels and they married just 4 months ago. Carly is engaged to a boy she meet in junior year, Ryan Henderson. Hanna is 7 months pregnant with a boy. They both live in Ohio working as 8th grade teachers.

Jessica and Tyler along with their two children, Paige and Payton are living in her hometown of Austin, Texas. Mike and Katie along with their two children, Jason and Anna are living in California. Angela and Eric are living in Seattle with their two boys, Blake and Brett.

Carlisle and I were both living on an Island that Carlisle bought me for our 5th wedding aniversity, Isle Isabella. Our daughters knew we were vampires, as we told them once they turned 18 with the help of their aunt and uncles of course. They were scared as they thought they would have to be changed as well but when I told them as long as they didn't tell a soul then they would be able to remain human. They were glad. I knew in years ahead I would have to fake myself and Carlisle's death as I didn't want to use the gift forever. My daughters as well as my sister knew that I would always be around, even when they didn't know it.

I guess a part of me is still scared after all so this time that I will have to fake my death and I won't be able to be around my grandchildren as they grow or see my friends children's get older or even my nieces and nephews. But I've learned that they will forever be in my heart.

That was one thing Carlisle taught me. As he'd been a vampire all these years. Even if I wasn't there with them, I'd forever be with them.

**Okay! So, I'd been thinking of ending the story now for a bit. The story wasn't going anywhere and I didn't want to drag it out! I've also been thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not sure just yet. So be on the look out! **

**I just want to thank every one of my readers, and everyone who had favorite, followed and reviewed this story. You guys give me the motivation to stick with this! I'd always been nervous about others reading what I wrote and this has made me realize that not everyone had a shitty thing to say, and for that I thank you! **

**XOXO Ashley aka PurpleRain2498**


End file.
